


Prayin’ For You

by JaezusChrist



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Black Panther (Movie), Black Panther - Fandom, MCU Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, African American Love, Black Reader, Chubby Reader, Death, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik is a douche, F/M, Love, Rape, Sex, Smut, T’Challa - Freeform, T’Challa is a savior, Violence, black love, plus size reader, thick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaezusChrist/pseuds/JaezusChrist
Summary: This one-shot is loosely based off “Prayin’ For You/Superman” by Anthony Hamilton. I advise you to listen to the song for the first chunk of the story, if so to pick up on its rhythm and flow.





	Prayin’ For You

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo & comment, this is my first post ever on here. I didn’t edit it so excuse mistakes.

Shuddering

My body trembled as I awoke in a severe cold sweat hanging off my knitted brows. My eyes darted around my quiet one bedroom village hut. I heaved heavily hunched over as my hands held me up firmly pressing and grasping my red wine colored cotton sheets. I flexed every muscle awake, letting my bones crain and ache from jolting up out my sleep so quickly. I found myself staring over at my dresser mirror that rested directly in front of my king sized bed. I watched as my doey brown eyes flickered through the night air wrinkles setting above my brow. I looked a mess, a wreck indeed. In the mist if my self-analyzation, I heard it. 

A cry in the dark; a plea that fell on deaf ears that surrounded us. I cringed at the sound, making my calming heart rate reboot itself into overdrive again. In a matter of seconds I found myself scurrying out of my drenched bedding and on my feet again. My adrenaline pumping like mating jack rabbits, I could barely hear myself think. I was at it, shoes gracing my feet, my white T-shirt coated in a thick layer of sweat, and my black knit pajama pants hanging low off my waist. I jetted out my bedroom, down the hall, and soon out the front door like I had been late for the only bus to take me to school for the day. Sweating like a Hebrew slave in the Wakandan nightfall. I felt my feet kick up all dirt and gravel as the peircing cries screech through my head over and over again. 

I kept telling myself I was coming, I was going to make it, but this journey a very familiar one always ended with me arriving a little too late. I quickened my pace, as I passed up a few of my neighbors that rocked along on their porches. Some humming what seemed like to the thumping of my heart or the pace of my feet as they treaded off the graveled dirt roads. Others calling out as if I was in a marathon, shaming me as the town's idiot watching and antagonizing me knowing I was on my way to my own destruction. I paid them no mind as I looked down the road, coming in view with the what seemed to be glowing home. It was the only house illuminated on the block, well to that capacity at least. I heard it again, the pleading ping, the cry, if my legs wasn't already moving fast enough they sure were racing now. 

As I came to the porch steps I looked around the two-story home alert and now fully awake. I decided to take this slow, as I heard the blaring of the music and the drowned out weeps and whimpers coming from inside the house as the screen door is what separated the outside from the in. I came to the door slowly peering inside the lit up foyer, I sighed seeing no telltale signs of destruction or damage. I grabbed the handle of the door, opening it with caution and slight worry not wanting it to creak. I looked to my glowing kimoyo beads seeing that I still had two unread messages. I already knew what they were about, I just didn't have the heart to look at them. I closed the door behind me as I entered the house fully. 

My first instinct was to call out so I wouldn't cause heavy alarm but I settled for complete stealth thinking that was a truly better option. My head snapped in the direction of a faint weep as the music still erupted from inside of the living room. I came into view of the winding staircase and living room. I made my way into the living room seeing no sign of life, I quickly turned off the stereo. I looked around cautiously listening out for any movement. I heard nothing, that's where I started to relax by a notch. I turned my head back to the direction of the weeping sound from a moment ago. The kitchen, I passed up the dining room and made my way into the kitchen only to see a body laying hopelessly on the ground. Light trails of blood and a knife, a pot, and a pan scattered amongst little shards of glistening glass. I immediately went to the person, who weeped lowly into their arm. 

"T'Challa, is that you?" The voice asked me as I hovered over them my emotions taking over me now. The feeling of rage, sadness, slight joy, and agony all attacking my pounding heart. 

"Yes, I'm here Anjola." I spoke softly to the bruised up Nigerian beauty that laid under me. I rolled her over to gather her in my arms, her body flailed out, weightless. She rested her puffy, redden milk chocolate orbs upon me a glint of joy and anguish flashing through them. I lifted her from the floor being careful with her bloody body. I brought her to the steps, making sure to slowly carry her up the stairs. I  looked down the West wing of the hallway to the bedroom I've grown to become accustomed to. She whimpered in my arms never taking her squinted eyes off of me. I opened the double doors to the room only to be met by darkness. I used my shoulder to switch up the light switch and the room became illuminated in light. This made her wince seeing as though it was too much for her sensitive eyes. I looked down at her apologetically as she looked up at me bringing her bloody hand up to my face. I nuzzled her hand sympathetically as I neared the master bathroom that was in the corner of the bedroom. I entered it bracing her this time for more light. 

She sighed shakily in my arms as I placed her on the edge of her built in black marble tiled jacuzzi tub. The black porcelain sparking tub was now being filled with hot water as and Epsom salt. I left her side for a moment to gather her bath towel and cloth. I came over to her only to see her watching as the bowl filled up half way now. She dipped her hand into the water and hissed at the scolding burn of it. I turned off the hot and added cold water now to make it bearable. She wisked her hand through the water testing out the temperature again. Once ready she turned to the electric pad that was built into the wall that the Jacuzzi was apart of turning off the water from there. 

She stood slowly shedding her Ruby red silk knee length robe. I turned my head to avert my eyes. I just couldn't help, but still get a glimpse of her beautiful curvaceous physique. As it revealed itself through the black and practically see-through hextile shaped porcelain floor. I heard as she stepped inside of the tub and slowly sank down into the water. I placed the towel on the rack beside the tub and handed her the cloth so she could proceed in cleansing herself. I went to gather her a black silk pajama shorts and cami set, while fetching her a new robe. I sat her clothes on the walk in closet island counter top, I walked back into the bathroom to place her black slippers at the edge of the tub for her to step in once she got out. I sighed watching her shake at the pain she must've still been in. 

I made myself useful and went back downstairs to lock up her home cut off the unnecessary lights and cleaned up the kitchen that looked to be a potential crime scene. After I was finished I found a tea kettle filling it with water and heating it up til it whistled throughout the eerily quiet rather large home. I prepared her some chamomile tea adding milk and honey, I also grabbed her two of her fresher baked cookies not knowing if she was hungry or not. I grabbed a ice pack for her probably swollen left cheek as well. 

As I ascended the stairs with the tray of things I could hear her shuffling from down the hall. I came to her room door slightly open just to see her sitting at her vanity fully dressed and oiled down in her healing oils. She looked at me through her vanity mirror and lightly smiled, I sighed knowing the truth. I placed the tray down on the ottoman, before standing up straight again to lean on the black oakwood bed post. My eyes examined her as she turned her attention back to her swollen left cheek, busted lip, and reddish blue finger indents and palm prints that were ingrained in her milk chocolate skin. Her hair was pulled up into a curly messy bun, after being freshly washed again. Her scent lingering in the air, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla filling my nose causing me to sigh again. She shifted and her shirt raised some showing off the finger indents on her wide hip bones. I closed my eyes and counted in my head before opening them to catch her eyes lingering on me again. 

"You don't have to say it." She said wearily, but I wasn't going to allow her to shy away from this any longer.

"You can't let him keep doing this to you." I urged through gritted teeth and nearly sealed lips. I wanted to bite my tongue and do as I always did, be her rock when she was stuck in a hard place. But no more, she deserves to hear this. To hear me.

"Doing what? Loving my husband? Being his everything? Everything he could hope and dream for? Comforting, quiet, loving, caring, flawless, and obedient wife. I am his everything and more." She spoke to me through the mirror with glazed eyes as she looked over herself once more. I shook with slight anger and fury thinking about her words. Why was she allowing this?

"At what cost Anjola?!" I screamed out startling her, something I never aimed to do before. It was time she felt me and heard me out, I was done with letting this continue. She didn't deserve this type of treatment, no woman did. 

"T'Ch-" She tried to deflect, but I held my hand up to silence her. Nothing she could say would change my mind on this particular matter.

"Your life, the cost you are paying is with your life." I reminded her, as she breathed deeply now. I turned my head to shield myself from the outbursting feeling in my heart and soul. I felt crazed, I felt like I was on the verge of losing it. My intentions becoming too hazy and shifty, letting my words come out more like venom and my mannerism like one of an wild animal. I had the urge to pace and puff out my chest, low growls ready to escape my throat. 

"You let this sick twisted mentally deranged man come and sweep you off your feet. Only to hurt you, repetitively. He is not the same man he was five years ago and you're not the same Anjola I met two years ago." I tried to convince her as she turned to look at me now from over her exposed shoulder. I gazed over into her widen big soft almond shaped eyes. I felt trapped now, like even if I wanted to walk out that door and forget all of this I couldn't because of those damn eyes piercing into my thick skull. 

"The love that he had for you has withered away. Think Anjola what man who truly loves and respects his wife would willingly place his hands on her to get her to fear him and obey him. He is a monster, a man broken beyond repair. I don't want you to end up in the same condition." I tried to persuade her to understand me and actually hear me out. To take heed to what I say, because now it is a matter of life or death.

"You don't understand T'Challa, I have all of this under control. You have got to believe me, you just never been married to know how things are suppose to go in a marriage. I am here to support, protect, and nurture him. Our unity is solid, I am not going to jeopardize it over another minor altercation between him and I." She stated making me lean back in disgust and pure fire burning in my chest and behind my eyes. She tried to go back to her reflection but I growled out an exasperated grunt of annoyance.

"Under control? You don't look to me like you have anything figured out, under control, in good hands, not a damn thing! You're broken, he has dissected you, picked you apart over the years. He has put you back together in a misshaped and broken image. The woman in that mirror isn't Anjola, the healthy, free-spirited, glowing, and prospering woman that you were before. No, this woman is a heavily damaged, sickened, and vexed soul. He has manipulated, lied, beat, cursed, and destroyed you all in the name of love you say. Your union was tossed in the trash once you called me for help the first time it happened." I told her as she braced herself flattening her little hands on the table top looking down at her bruised knuckles now. I neared her going to stand behind her to comfort her once again like always.

"You keep fighting this fight Anj and you'll find yourself dead sooner than later. Do you want that? Do you want to continue living in fear of him? All because of what people may think of you once they find out, as if they already haven't. You should hear the town's people, our neighbors, whispering, gossiping about me and you. All because of him, he's ruining our lives. All because you want to continue to love him and be his bearer. You don't have to be his confidant or his punching bag anymore Anjola." I relaxed my hands on her shoulders as she raised her head slowly. The tears streaming down her beautiful face now coming into view as we stared back each other in her mirror. They only came harder as she turned with widen eyes to take my large hands in hers. She cried aloud in disgust and agony as I kneeled down to let her see me for once. She brought her right hand to caress my sunken face, the dark rings around my eyes she traced carefully with her trembling thumb.

"Oh God, T'Challa, what have I done? Your handsome face, what is happening?" She cried as her chest heaved and her words stammered out of her plump pink flesh colored lips. I wanted to hold her and tell her not to worry about me, but I think it's time she knew. We weren't those same people from two years ago, drastic changes have been made.

"The results of the damage he is doing to you, have mercilessly been taken out on me as well. Whether it's coming to your aid in the middle of the night or trying to convince myself to not do anything about any of this. It's eating me up inside to know that you are here suffering like this and I can't do anything about it. I've tried to help you without say. I've called the police, made you go to a hospital so they can report it, & tried everything in my power to get you help from every avenue possible. All for you to refuse to leave his side and hide in this sickening marriage. You protect this man from every silver bullet I send his way. All without thinking about how the consequences are being reflected back onto me at the end of storm. He hurts you, and you hurt me, a wicked cycle I can't escape from. Without you." I explained to her as I nuzzled her hand, showing her how deeply embedded I am in her. She always felt like she was going through this hurt alone, but from the moment I came along and quickly found out what was going on. I have been riding this traumatizing rollercoaster with her. I've been here through all their ups and downs, going through the motions with them all because of her.

"T'Challa, I'm so truly apologetic for what my situation is doing to you. I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I'm sorry that I can't walk away. I'm sorry that I love my husband, your best friend of many years. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess once you returned home from the states that year. I apologise for it all. I just need you to understand that I can not change the outcome, no matter how bad you want me to. I belong to Erik as he belongs to me, for better or worse. Do you understand?" She tried to plead with me, as I raised my head from her palm to search her face for any weariness. I know she's tired of this, hell I'm sick and tired out it. I can feel her soul aching and calling out to me everytime this happens. She can't continue to subject herself to such treatment from him. 

"Erik may be my best friend, fuck that was my best friend..." I trailed off looking into her eyes as I stood slowly still holding her hand in mine gently. Every bone in my body ached because of her. I was so disappointed in her, if she wouldn't do it for herself she would have to do it for me. I can't stand to see her live like this anymore, especially not the woman that I have grown to love.

"I can't watch you love a selfish, inconsiderate, manical bastard such as Erik any longer. You deserve to be cherish, showered in love everyday, catered to hand and foot, and out right happy." I paused pulling her up out of her seat. She looked up at me hesitantly, with weary eyes and dewy orbs. Glints of adoration flashing out at me. I had her right where I wanted her, vulnerable and open.

"Wh-what ar-are y-you say-ying T'Challa?" She stuttered out in a shaky voice as I dropped her hands slowly reaching up to grab her face in the palm of my hands. She immediately placed her hands on my waist, to support herself from falling even more into my hold. I stared into her eyes just a kiss away from being so deadly close to her. Her scent, her skin, her eyes all are so alluring to me, I couldn't fight this feeling anymore. She's the one I need and want to have and to hold. 

"I'm in love with you Anjola, I fell in love with you quite some time ago. I came back different, I wanted a new life and be purpose. I left to get away from my old life, unhappy days, and people like Erik. I only came back because I thought I could start fresh here again. And I did, I just didn't know that while I was doing this I was also incorporating you into every idea in my head. I actually sat up some days wondering how would the things that I did for me would please you and make you feel. If you haven't noticed, my last relationship was a year ago and that only lasted two months. I realized then what I still feel now and that this magnetic attraction between the two of us will never go away. No matter how hard I pray or how bad I beat myself up for fantasizing about my ex-best friend's wife. I can't shake you and I don't think I absolutely want to anymore." I professed to her as her mouth fell agape, her dewy skin glistening from light sweat now. While on the other hand, my body was chill as ice for the first time in a long time. I felt like a thousand pound weights have just been lifted off my shoulders, now to deal with the chain around my heart. 

"T'Challa, Erik, he's your, I'm hi-is wife." She tried to make out but I wasn't having it, not anymore at least. I didn't care what our statuses were amongst each other, I was finally clear of everything and anyone. I just Anjola to obtain the same level of clarity as me, with me. 

"I don't care Anjola, I stopped caring a long damn time ago about that. All I care about is you and your safety at the moment. You aren't safe with him and you will never be safe with him for as long as you stay here with him. Now, I made a decision a while ago after the third incident that I would escape all this with you. I promised myself that if you'd have me, I'd love and protect you and take you away from this place. You know I always keep my promises,  so it shouldn't be a surprise to you that I bought us two plane tickets out of Wakanda for good. Just you and I, back to the United States or wherever you want to go. I just know that as long as I'm with you and you're safe then I'm positively fine." I admitted to her, as her eyes grew bigger in size. She blinked as if all this was some dream she'd wake up from any moment now. I just caressed her high cheek bones with the thumb pads of my hands. 

"Are you serious? T'Challa, you can't be serious?" She tried to exclaim, but I shushed her with a quick kiss on the forehead before looking back into her eyes.

"This is real and I am so serious." I had to assure her, as I felt her cheeks heat up in my hands. She looked from my eyes to my lips and back up again. I could tell she was in heavy thought right now, that was rapidly swarming her brain. I didn't want her to overthink this, us, and get scared and retreat again. It took me a while to work her open like this, I think now is the only and right time that my proposal would work. Before I could stop her from having a brain aneurysm as something flickered behind her eyes. She blinked again and looked at me with a calmer expression than before. Making me pause my own train of thought.

"How will we live?" She asked as my heart fluttered at the thought of there being a "we" to her. I smiled lightly at her as she looked up at me waiting for my response.

"Anj you don't ever have to worry about a thing. I got us forever and always, you just gotta take this leap with me babe." I explained to her as she nodded in my hands slowly, still watching my eyes for any false hope. I guess once she pressed her fingers into my sides a little harder and leaned up to me on the balls of her feet she had her answer. I smiled down upon her closing up the tiny gap between us hover my lips above hers.

"Take me away T'Challa, I want to go away with you." She confessed, as she pressed her lips into mine making the first move. I held her face to mine as our lips moved in sync with each other's. The heat between us building as I suckled her sweet luscious pink lips with my own. I felt her clinging onto my shirt now, sensing that her knees had gotten weak. I brought my arms down to scoop her up, placing her hands on the backs of her knee caps securely. Her legs being hoisted up around my waist as I wrapped my arm around her back as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her arms resting around my shoulders, as I nipped at her redden lips now hungrily. She pulled away wanting to catch her breath as I kissed along her face some before coming back to look into her lustful eyes.

"When do we leave? She asked on my lips, as I sucked her bottom slowly. I came back to look her in the eyes.

"In the morning, we just need to go back to my place for a few things first. For now, I want you to pack what you need in a small suitcase and then come with me. I'll explain everything you still have questions about on our way to my place." I told her confidently, my smile not leaving my face as she finally smiled back at me. 

She took my lips in her once more I gently placed her back down on the ground. I let her lips go and kissed her forehead one last time before watching her walk away slowly from me to go grab her things. She looked back at me momentarily from the door way of her closet, I smiled at her softly as she had did the same before going inside it to start packing. I sighed a deep relieved breath as I looked over at the digital holographic clock on her nightstand. It read eleven twenty-three in the evening. I turned to look out the great big window behind me with the window seat attached. I looked up at the Wakandan stars and just took in the beautiful view. 

"Beautiful isn't? Only thing I seemed to still genuine love about this house." I heard her smooth sultry filled voiced call out from behind me. I nodded slowly, as I heard her drop her bag on the bed. I felt her small and silky smooth hands slide over up my exposed arms up to my shoulders. She leaned besides me to get a better view of my face. I looked down at her as she made a goofy face, making me chuckle lowly. There's the woman I fell hopelessly in love with.

"You make me so happy, God, this view and every other view that you love will be yours once we get out of here." I told her as I turned to wrap my arms around her waist as she held onto my neck slightly. She smiled up at me and I leaned down to peck her lips.

"Are you ready Anjola?" I asked her, she knew that it had boat load of meanings behind the words. I wanted assurance, I didn't want her to feel like I was her only hope or that she had no choice with me. As much as I would love to be hers and vice versa, I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't truly want to do. I would scold her for staying though, but that would only be mentally.

"Yes, I've been ready for a long time." She admits wholeheartedly before she pecked my lips once more and retreating to grab her bag. She also snatched up her purse and cellphone, she left her Kimoyo beads since they won't be of use to her anymore. I came to her taking her hand in mine admiring her beauty shortly. She had slipped on comfort clothes, dark purple oversized hoodie, and her black biker shorts pairing them with low top black and white checker vans. He hair was up in a curly messy bun still, her face shining from her oils but still bare. She looked absolutely stunning in the low light of the room. I she handed me her bag as I guided her out the house safely, she left her key under the door mat. 

We walked hand and hand in the dead of the night under the stars, back to my hut. I chose to live not as extravagantly as all my other neighbors by choice. Being away in a America made me realize, there's a lot more to live for than material things. I didn't need all the space, gizmos, or gadgets. I was good with what I worked with, plus it was easier to save and grow my inheritance this way. I was pretty well off for the tender age of twenty-three years old. I heard Anjola yawn softly as she snuggled closer to me, nearly under my arm as we walked right up to my door. I waved my beads in front of my lock and I heard my door ping letting me know that it had been unlocked. I pushed the door open, letting Anjola waltz in first. She immediately took her shoes off and then her hoodie revealing her black Nike sports bra underneath. I sat her bag down and immediately snatched her up, carrying her down the hall towards my bedroom. 

"Woah, wha-, T'Challa, mm..." She trailed off as I nipped at her neck tenderly, sucking on her bruises lightly trying to soothe them. I looked over her face noticing light bruising as I laid her down on my bed gently. I sat beside her tired body, stroking her bruised cheek softly. I didn't let my anger vester long, I soon smiled down at her as she kissed my hand and nuzzled it. 

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when I'm ready to go. I want you to apply some make-up over the bruises okay. I just don't want their to be no discrepancies for us at the airport okay?" I asked her as she nodded slowly, I leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing. I was about to walk out my room, until I heard her whimper out to me.

"T'Challa." She whimpered lowly, making my heart swoon. I turned around to gaze at her beautiful weary form, as she tried to keep her eyes open and her words from slurring. She looked angel like, heavenly in all her glory. 

"Yes, my love?" I asked her attentively. She smiled at me softly before batting her elongated and thickly lashes. Flutters throughout my chest now.

"I love you." She said gently, before closing her eyes slowly. I smiled deeply and then shook my head, I went back to tuck her in to the bed. Placing another kiss on her lips this time. 

"I love you too Anj." I said aloud, as it even sounded more happy, sincere, and exciting than the first time I admitted it. It was a new beginning for us and it was developing faster than we thought.

I made my way into my private office collecting our passports, flight tickets, and some other important documents we may both need. I sat at my office desk rummaging through the last of my belongings. My home was pretty clean and clear of just about anything important or pertaining to me. You would've thought no one lived here if I wasn't such a popular man around the village. I sighed as I came across a portrait of Erik and I, both six years old. We stood arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, holding onto each other as we slowly teetered tattered side to side. Our free arms mimicking each other as we shielded our eyes from the blazing sun that day. I studied the photo as bittersweet memories of our laughter, banter, and wolf like howl's erupted through my brain. I don't know why but as kids we would act as wolves, some say we were more like big cats of the jungle but we decided to be wolves. Two alpha dogs we would say in high school. I flipped the laminated photo over revealing our mother's message to us.

"Two noble pups, brothers of a pact stay intact. Never lose this boys, love." 

I read aloud as I looked over our mother's signatures, they had gave us both copies of the same photo when we both turned 13 years old. They started to see how vastly, we were starting to come into our own. I, the quiet alpha, invested, scholar, with a big heart. Erik the boisterous alpha with a larger than life heart as well, alluring, bold, tech savvy scholar, and a bit mischievous even in his earlier days. We were like ying and yang, not balanced without the other. Part of the reason why I came home after my mother passed and Erik's mother started to go cenile. We both consoled and comforted each other in that most challenging year of our lives ever. We drank, hung out, cried, and even laughed at the memories together. That was until I got that first page from Anjola, my whole view on life changed once I saw what happened to her. Her spilled blood made mine boil, I felt inclined to protect her the best way I could. This causing a great and noticably divide between Erik and I. 

As I protected her, I grew closer and closer to Anjola. From late night talks down by the river, brunch dates on Sundays, bike rides through the valley side, anything she wanted I was there to comply. She never felt unsafe or unsure about me or my intentions with her. I never wanted to leave her side, that's why I couldn't get her out any faster or quicker than she would allow herself. I was patient, so deadly patient waiting for her to wake up out of his trance. Erik grew colder after the death of his mother, he went from confiding to me to neglecting Anjola who pressed him to confide and lean on her for support. I guess he didn't like the feeling of weakness or depression just as much as me, turning himself to becoming a tyrant alcoholic who took his rage out on the only person who would allow it. His wife. 

"T'Challa, why are you growling?" I heard her call out from the office door frame, as she leaned against it staring at me through the darkness. I watched as the low light shined off her framed figure, curving over her hips and head intently. Casting a shadow of her silhouette onto the wooden floors of my office. I soon shook my head and passed my hands over my face rubbing down, the feeling of weariness climbing up my spine again. I was doing it again.

"Come Anj, come to me." I asked her calmly, letting my previous thoughts escape me for her sake. She tilted her head and slowly neared me, she stood at the front of my desk. I looked up at her as the moonlight from behind me revealed her beautiful and calm face to me. I could keep over this woman's works all day if she'd let me.

"What's wrong T'Challa, I can feel your tension from all the way down the hall?" She asked me softly as I held out my hand to her as she placed hers in my mine. I caressed the back of it with my thumb, taking a glimpse at her glistening wedding ring. 

"Are you sure of me?" I asked as I touched the ring gently, she looked down upon the princess cut ring and sighed. She wanted to pull away but I made my grip on her hand a little tighter but not alarming.

"I love you, I know how I feel about you. I know this is all happening so fast, it's so new but I just need your reassurance." I admitted to her as I looked into her soft eyes as they gleamed at me. My heart fluttered at the sight. She smiled at me gently and now placed her other hand on top of mine to overshadow the ring completely.

"The man I married five years ago isn't the man, I've been awaking to for the last one and a half. I don't think he is ever coming back either. He has changed and so have I, we all aren't the same people we were two years ago. When you came into our lives, I thanked the heavens above. Not for me only but for Erik especially, without you I don't know what would have become of us. Erik was slowly distancing himself from me, I could no longer get through to him. But you, you T'Challa could, or at least tried to. He truly cherished you guys bond whether you believe it or not. I wish like hell some days when I would look at him, as he sat on the front porch with his whiskey in his hands staring blankly down the road. That he find his peace and saving grace. I gave up on the idea of that being me quite sometime ago. I just wanted to be the one to help him find it instead of abandoning him. That's why I stayed in his space for so long, out of lost love and sympathy. Erik wasn't always like this, I would tell myself that every night that being enough to make me stay with him. Until you came and helped me find a way out." Anjola explained to me, I listened to her every word keenly. She never really spoke on her feelings when it came to her sacrifices or hurt. She only talked to me about the future, what makes me thrive, and about how she wants Erik to find peace in his time of illness. I could easily say that her optimism could've been what saved me from falling off the deep end as well. Erik's saving grace and my guiding light.

I thought about her being in between two men, she both loved. Erik being her first love, her husband, her breadwinner, her biggest failure, her heaviest headache, and her bleeding heart. Then there was me, her fond love, her confidant, her secret friend, her caregiver, her medicine, and her last patch of light. She has sustain a marriage and also a new and fond friendship, with two men who she truly loves and wish the world for. I know it can't be easy, that's why I can't shake the feeling that any moment she'll run away from me. She'll go back to him, battered and bruised, fixing him up and worrying about herself later. She's so giving like that, so naive. 

I know it's a lot of asking of her, that's why I'm so paranoid because of all this weight I placed on her shoulders. I confessed my love for her, gave her a proposal for a better life away from Erik, and plus the pressure of my own worries. I just can't help it, I feel so deeply for her that it scares me. This scares me to know that all that love and trust, we've silently built up for each other could all come crashing down. We were both holding our breaths here, we couldn't breath until we obviously made it out the fire completely. Erik was still somewhere out there and could show up here and steal her away from me at any moment. I wouldn't let her go without a fight, but unlike him I would give her a option. My biggest fear and deepest worry is if she'll have a change of heart after all has been said and done. 

"Anjola, I just want you to be sure of me like I am of you. I know the history of you two, husband and wife. In sickness and health, you once said. To death do us part, you once declared. He's your first everything, the man you swore to protect and stand by even in the darkest hours. I know that you love me, but I know that you have obligations to me. That's what makes me uneasy, the fact that I could work so hard for you. Still somehow he has this unbelievable hold on you, this chain, almost like a leash. I will fight for you Anjola, if he comes now, in two hours, to the airport, or even follow us out of Wakanda. I will fight for you, always, I just wonder..." I admitted, sucking in a slow breath before my weary orbs gazed back into her murky eyes.

"I just wonder, will it all be in vain. Will you fight for me? Choose me? Be with me? I mean after all is said and done. That's what I want to know mostly, but I don't want you to tell me. I want you to show me, if the time ever comes. I want to know where your heart truly lies and where you'd rather be. It's Erik or it's me, the choice is yours and the door is open now Anjola." I finished strongly, avoiding the raspy itch in my throat as the lump tried to form. The burning sting at the back of my eyeballs, all too familiar feelings. It all just shows me how truly invested I am into her and this.

"Come to bed with me. I need you right now." She uttered out, as her tears slipped down her deep mahogany colored smooth cheekbones. The tears falling onto our still adjoined hands. I felt my heartbeat out my chest with her words, the thought of intimacy on this level sending chills down my spine. Her warm touch making me yearn, for her body on mine. Her voice calling my name, as I pleasured her every neglected, bruised, or aching body part. 

I stood up from my desk and rounded it quickly, coming to meet her where she stood. She moved her hands up my forearm, smoothing over my bicep, and grazing over my shoulder blade until she was now pressing herself into me. Arms wrapped securely around my neck as she caressed the hairs on the back of my neck gently. I reacted on instinct, wanting to have her closer as I wrapped my arms gently around her thick waist. 

I leaned my head down and took her lips into my own. The velvet feel of plush and plump flesh against my own thick set of smooth lips. I heard her moan lowly into my mouth, giving me permission to slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fluidly engaging with each other as we battled for dominance and hunger, I being the victor of both battles. I felt her smile against my mouth as she pulled me closer to her. I had every thought in my mind to clear my desk and have her right here and now. I wanted her so badly, and to know she was willing to let me have her I just couldn't stop.

"I need you too, so much Anjola." I said into her ear as I left wet kisses down the right side of her neck, trailing them to her shoulder. I sucked on her skin aimlessly, leaving a small bite near every visibly bruise or faded scar from his torture. Anjola moaned and whimpered clinging to me as I held her in my arms tightly. Her beautiful sounds fueling my hunger even more. I wanted to give her all the love I have to spare, through mind, body, and soul. 

I bent down some to hoist her body up as she wrapped her arms and legs around me snuggly. She kissed and bit into my skin and clothing, wanting to continue our sexual acts. I moved quick, taking her to the chaise within my office laying her body upon it. I stood to admire her as I started to remove her own clothes, so she could see me. She gazed upon my body, squeezing her thick dark chocolate covered legs together admiring what I bared to her and the world. She reached out to touch my pants, I let her hand fall lazily down my thigh. I reached for the hem of them and freed myself. Her eyes widen a little at the sight of my throbbing member, that leaked with precum already. 

Anjola sat up slowly, removing her shirt and bra. She looked up into my eyes as I stared down at her hard, with intent in my eyes just like hers. She reached out with her hands to hold my member, she cradled it between her palms gently. He took her right index finger to my tip and gathered some of my cum on it. She brought it to her mouth to taste me, she sucked and savored for a moment before eyeing me again. It took everything in me to hold back, I wanted to submit to her but also assert my dominance in wanting to be the only one bringing her immense pleasure.

My breath hitches feeling her tongue slowly tongue my dripping slit of my dark pink mushroom tip, that rested on her plump pillow like lips. She gave short cat like lips to the head before taking the tip of her tongue and extending it down to go around the under layer of my weeping mushroom tip. She eyed me while performing such skillful and sensual acts to my body. I restrained myself the best I could, succeeding at doing so but not at keeping myself fully composed. I let out rough groans as she took me inch by inch into her little mouth. Before she could even get to half of my ten inches, I was already nuzzling the tip half of the back of her throat. 

She salivated at me filling her mouth so fully, she moaned at my taste and the pressure I was putting on her jaw by stretching it out this far. She took a breath through her nose before letting me slip down into her throat now. She managed to take half of me into her mouth, the other half she let both her hands do the work. She sucked and slurped me up, as heavy drool leaked from the corners of her mouth. Her watering eyes looking up at me, as I stood mystified by her beauty and dirtiness. I groaned aloud as she worked me, completely. She licked up the underside of pulsing member that she knew was on the brink of climax any moment now. She took me back into her throat bobbing and gagging on it using if not one but to hands to apply pressure to my base and attention to my sack. She fondled me causing me to lose control, I gripped her hair as our eyes met again. She took her hand from my base, winking at me to take over now.

She moaned louder as I fucked into her throat in deep languid strokes, feeling her mouth up to the brim in my precum and her own spit. Tears poured out as she sucked and licked me, feeling my sack tighten in her hand and my hips buckle against her lips. She held onto my body as I emptied my load down her throat and onto her tongue as I slowly stroked until there was no more to give. She licked me clean and kissed my tip, before retreating. I pulled her up onto her knees, needing to kiss her lips. She moaned in my mouth as tasted myself on her tongue, she took my member and stroked some more in her right palm. 

I forced Anjola to lean back as she sat spread eagle, with her feet tucked nearly under her butt but knees wide apart. She cried as I took my first flick against her swollen clit, after I had nearly shredded her shorts and lace underwear off. I took my time, applying my thick tongues heavy pressure to her clit on the flat side first, before flicking it and twirling it around with the tip of my tongue. She breathed deeply, voice caught in her throat as I assaulted the little sensitive bud. I brought my hands under her butt, pulling her closer as I massaged her cheeks. She grinned slowly into my mouth as I inserted my tongue deeply into her messily wet canal. Slurping up her essence that poured from her body like water, drenching my mouth and jaw seeping into my facial hair. 

Anjola cried as she clawed at the empty bookshelf behind her, that supported her hot and excited body. I tongued her clit once more, while inserting two fingers to replace my tongue. I thrusted them slowly tapping her g-spot as her body jolted and stomach clinched at the new found pressure. I smirked at her cries and sobs as she held my head to her body letting me ravage her goods like a wild man. She rutted against my mouth in a daze, a bliss, as I stroked her deeply with three fingers collecting all her juices making it pool inside and on the leather seat of the chaise. I felt her body shaking as it twitched violently, she screamed a pitch scream as her cum flooded my fingers.

I licked up her mixture and sucked my fingers clean, saving on finger for her to take into her mouth and suck it clean. She moaned at her taste in he hazy state, as she eyed me while holding head still. I kissed her inner thighs soothing the bites that I left. I stood off my knees and sat beside her on the chaise, we took a moment. I still wanting to play rubbed her swollen clit gently as she whimpered, she taking my shaft into her hand stroking me to full length back again. Upon catching my breath I shifted her body to face mine as I room both her legs into my forearms feet dangling off my shoulders. I kissed up her legs as I laid her back against the chaise comfortable while she guided me to her sex. I stroked the tip against her clit and dripping folds, she brought her hand up to bring our faces to one another. She kissed me deeply, biting on my bottom lip as I slowly inserted into her warmth letting it engulf me finally. I slowly slid in trying to concentrate on not coming undone too soon. 

Her tightness suckling me in as I groaned in her mouth, her tears mixing into our kiss. She moaned loudly as I bottomed out, pushing all my length in finally and staying their. Her juices coating my member thickly, as her tight walls contracting and retracted around my throbbing member. She broke the kiss to nod for me to move, as her words couldn't make it out at the moment. I commenced the series of slow and deep thrust, as I worked her open for me still. Her whimpered turned moans grew at my speed and consistent rhythm as I rocked my hips into hers. I groaned at her as she met my movements and bit into my neck, trying not to scream in my ear. I hissed and fucked into her sex mercilessly. I felt her retract around me, followed by her climaxing for a second time onto my shaft. My climax came soon after, as I stroked into her slow but roughly letting her sex milk me dry.

Anjola pushed me away, guiding me to lean back into the case behind me. She climb onto my lap backwards, revealing her spine to me as she slowly descended upon my dripping shaft again. Her quick moans filled the air as I thrusted up into her body, trying to fill her to the hilt with my length. She could only ride half of it, without screaming out loud every time I thrusted a a little farther or upward unexpectedly breaking new grounds. She suckled me as I watched her bent over body, fuck itself on mine. The sight of her sex clasping to mine enough to make me cum inside her again. I emptied into her still fucking her as she gripped my knees, for balance. I took some pressure off her and placed my hands under her knee caps, lifting her and fucking up into her at an angle hitting her spot sweetly. She leaned back into my chest, and turned to kiss me deeply as I pounded her third orgasm out of her trembling body.

She laid head pressed into the chaise, as I stood on my knees behind her. I let her catch her breath as I arched her back and hoisted her round plump bottom up for me, I lined my dribbling member up to her drizzling sex. I used my tip to coat our juices, around her folds before she pressed back after recuperating fully. She engulfed me in her heat, she cried as I took no time in pounding her out. She reached back to push my pelvis away, but I grabbed her hand in mine holding it to my lips as I kissed her palm. Fucked her deeply, as she came again around me, her body feeling like putty in my hands. I wasn't done yet though.

I reached down and gripped the back of her neck, making her rise, as I stroked into her harshly but deeply angling to hit her spot again. I sucked her left shoulder and neck, taking her breast into my hands as I fondled her wet and swollen nipples. I pinched the aching buds as I fucked her into another climax. She cried at me continuing to catch my own, it was near the edge. I gripped her chest, as I kissed along her jaw before she turned her head to kiss me sloppily. She moaned into my mouth as I rutted into her, I traveled my hand down her stomach and into her lap. I teased her sensitive clit, as she sobbed in my mouth. She didn't want to cum anymore, but I wasn't taking any reluctance for an answer. 

I pounded into her in deep spurts, in a long rhythm as she milked my last climax out of my body. Her climax drizzling down both of our legs, as she moaned and I let her body fall softly forward onto the chaise. We both needed to catch our breaths, as I slid out of her and sat beside her bent over body. I decided to stand and picked her loose and tired body up into my arms. I left my office, heading for my room. I went into my master bathroom, with her now lying on my bed lazily. I went to the tub and turned on the hot water, mixing in some cold just how she liked siding up the water with bubble bath and epsom salt to relieve our aches. I got out our towels and cloths, before turning the water off and going to retrieve her. 

"My body feels like jelly, who knew you could be so merciless on one's body." She spoke lucidly, as I chuckled and placed her into the water as I moved to sit behind her in the tub. She leaned back on me moving to look up into my face as I cleansed us of our mess. She kissed my jawbone, and nuzzled her nose in my neck quietly. I kissed her forehead, finishing up cleaning us in peace. We exited the tub rinsing off in the shower, going on to complete our hygiene routines. 

Letting her finish getting dressed since I was already done, wearing a black oversized Nike tech hoodie, my black Nike dri-fit training shirt, some grey Nike tech joggers to match with black designs, and my black Nike huaraches. I went back into my study, to finish cleaning up and packing up the last of the things I needed. I spruced up the rest of my house, leaving nothing behind that I did want and cleaning out the things I didn't. The house was spotless, as I sat on the couch in my living room head in hands. 

As I sat there thinking about life itself and how great I felt now that everything was starting to come into fruition. I saw the flicker of headlights through my blinds, someone was pulling into my drive way. I stood and made my way to the window, as I peeped out my blinds to see none other than a enraged and disheveled Erik storming out of his car. He looked to be intoxicated, but moved perfectly fine. He through his glassed liquor bottle on the cement and came storming across my lawn. I moved to go open the front door and stepped outside into the cool early morning air. He stood there with a glint in his eyes, as he looked at me angrily. He was calm, but I could feel the tension from where he stood on my lawn.

"Bring my wife outside now." Erik spoke harshly, words steady as ever. I just stared him down unmoved but his stupid request, it was no way in hell I was going to let him get to her again. It is my duty to protect her now, I won't let him hurt her any longer.

"No, go home while you still can. She is not coming back to you." I told him truthfully, standing my ground as I came to edge of my porch as he moved closer to me again. He snarled and looked at me wildly.

"She's my property, we are still married and not seeking a divorce. She is going to come out of that mothafuckin' house, get in this car, and come back home with her husband. I'm not saying it again." Erik tried to intimidate me by squaring his shoulders, and standing to his full height. I cracked a smirk and laughed, shaking my head at him. Pathetic and naive.

"You make such demands on my property, you know I will not allow such things to happen. Anjola no longer wants to be with you, I no longer want her to be prisoner to you Erik. You are ruthless, dangerous, unhinged, and malicious. Look at you drunken, disheveled, and delirious you think I'd let her go with you after all the shit you put her through." I stated, as if he was joke. He was a joke in my book, the biggest one of them all. He was sick and needed to get help elsewhere, Anjola will no longer provide him aid. 

"My wife, my property, my business, so stay out of it and away from her. I know you like her, hell probably even love her. The way you fawn over her like a puppy is really sad man, is that how it used to be back then with your last woman? What's her name? Monica? The one you couldn't protect and let her die in the streets. You talk to me about my ways, you got your own lady killed by trying to play protector once before. This time of you are smart, you'd let Anjola come outside and no one will get hurt. Last chance." Erik warned, I shook my head snarled at him for bringing up a past sin of mine. 

My first love, Monica, she was beautiful and very intelligent woman I met in New York a long time ago. We both attended Columbia together, she being a dancer at Juilliard taking classes at Columbia while I was still trying to finish up in graduate school for my Political Science degree. Monica wooed me quickly, I was so enthralled by her person, taking a strong liking to her as she did me. After graduating we decide to move in together, we were going to settle down and get started in our careers. That is until a past lover of hers started to come around again, he was notorious criminal in Harlem where she was from. He didn't like that she had moved on, this making things difficult for the both of us. 

Monica tried to leave me on multiple occasions, not believing me when I told her I could and would protect her at all cost. She didn't want to see me hurt, but I didn't want to see her suffer anymore. Her ex-lover didn't like that we didn't take heed to his threats, so he did something about it. On the night of our anniversary dinner, we sat in my car in front of our stoop. We were drunk and enjoying each other's peace and presence, as we drowned out the outside world. As I leaned into kiss her, I heard tired screech in the distance. I looked to see a car coming down our street vastly. I watched as two people, armed with what look like AR-15's lean out the car window. I tried to shield Monica as best as I could once the shots rang out and penetrated our car wholly. 

Monica was shot through the skull and the neck, slumped against my body as I had a bullet piercing my left hip, left leg, and right forearm. I brought her deceased body to me as held her cold body in my arms crying out for her in what felt like the worse pain. The car sped off but soon sirens surrounded us as I faded in and out of consciousness until I blacked out. She had a closed casket funeral, I didn't attend it do to the risk of my life. NYPD wanted me to skip town, but I wouldn't leave until I handled some unfinished business. Using what learned in Wakanda, while serving two years in the our special armed forces here before leaving for school. I took out her ex-lover who confessed to being her murderer. I destroyed his whole operation, and decided to leave town untraceable. 

Monica died at my expense, I couldn't protect her and it still haunts me to this day. I vowed that if I ever loved another again, I wouldn't let the same mistake undergo twice. Erik being of no exception to the rule. I stepped off my porch and into my lawn, as I faced him now. He looked at me eyes squinted trying to study me, I stared at him coldly before speaking again.

"Leave, while you still can. I won't make exceptions for the likes of you, you've done enough damage. Now please, leave us alone." I asked him calmly, as my temperature match his. I was heated, I wanted to end his life, make him hurt ten times as worse as she did all the times he abused Anjola. I was so close to breaking his neck, but then I heard the front door open and close behind me. 

"Erik?" Anjola called out confused to why he was here. I closed my eyes and sighed, as Erik sucked his teeth. He stepped aside me, but reached out to hold him back. Meaning what I said earlier.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Come on off the porch and let's get you home. You look tired Anj, come on let's go home and rest." Erik spoke out to her as if she was his world still. He didn't love her, what he was doing to her wasn't any form of it. He was vile, and she saw that now. She wouldn't fall for his bullshit any longer.

"I'm sorry Erik, but I can't. I won't let you continue to hurt me, T'Challa and I are leaving soon." Anjola said to him, as he stood cold in my arms. I looked to him to already find his eyes on me, pushed me back away from him with all his might. He eyed my viciously like he wanted to kill me.

"You ain't going nowhere Anjola, T'Challa lied to you. He can't protect you, love you, care for you like I can. Like I have been doing all these years, we are married. T'Challa told you some nonsense baby, nonsense that he doesn't even believe." Erik said to her as he eyed Me with a wicked smirk. I heard Anjola shuffle closer to the edge of the porch.

"Erik, it's time for you to go. Anjola and I are leaving now like she said." I tried to explain to him, Houston's spit at my feet and looked at me from under his banged dreads that rested over her wild like eyes. He chuckled and smirked at us, shaking his head slowly.

"Y'all ain't going a mothafuckin' place, that's my wife you speaking of. You can't have her T, I'll kill you where you stand before I let you and her walk away from me together. Now, Anjola if you don't want to see us get ugly I'd advise you to get you black ass in that damn car. We are going home and that is final." Erik threatened, He watched as she moved from off the porch. She walked up behind me, peeking over my shoulder at him. She hid herself in my back, as she held me tightly. I stood my ground and stared at Erik as he frowned.

"I'm so disappointed in you. Both of you." Erik said as he looked down to the ground, before taking a pistol from out his back pants side. I looked to the steel and looked at him as Anjola cried out loud at him, glared at us from behind the barrel. He smiled and nodded, viciously. 

"Yeah, y'all shook now. Scared now. My commands won't go ignored, so Anjola you got one more time to listen to me. Get in the car or I am out one through T'Challa's fucking dome cap. Last chance." Erik said as he closed the gun and aimed it at me only. I breathed and felt Anjola's embrace slip from body. I wanted to hold her against me but she was quick to step in front of me. She looked to Erik with tears running down her stone face, he tilted his head and nodded. Letting off six shots. 

Anjola's body fell lifelessly in my arms, as I held her tight. We sank to the ground, as I shouted and creamed for her to say something. I watched the life exit her eyes, after her last few heaves. I looked at her until I heard the gun cock again, then a shadow cast over us. I looked at her and prayed silently, before looking up into his barrel.

"All you had to do was let her leave T, it was that simple. Now look at you, stuck once again. I'm so disappointed in you." Erik spoke lowly in a condescending tone, but before he could pull the trigger. I moved quick in disarming him, and shooting him right between the eyes. He collapsed in front of my shaking form, as I stared at his now lifeless body. I looked to Anjola, placing my index and middle finger on her eyelids, closing them. I raised her body and took her to the porch, leaving Erik's there on the lawn. I noticed my bag by the door, deciding to grab it. Before stepping back off the porch, I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

I made my way over to Erik's car, throwing the gun I the back seat with my bag. I making my way out of the drive way, I took one last look at Anjola's body. Closing my eyes and sighing, as I tear trickled out. I drove down the road heading for the airport, leaving my past in my rear view. Letting my life fade into the distance, along with my last string of sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @queenmcjjam  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenmcjjam


End file.
